Pass The Fist
by Yami Ryo
Summary: Alfred has been very distracted at the world meeting and Germany is determined to find out why. What he discovers is shocking and opens his eyes to many things he never noticed before. After seeing this new side to Alfred Ludwig falls in love with him. (discontinued)
1. What Have You Been Up To?

Yami Ryo: I had an idea! Just wanted to try it out. Don't know how it'll do out there but it's time for this bird to fly the coop...please don't shoot it.

Special thanks to my dear friend Akuoni who is mega-supportive and helped me decide which way to go when I got stuck.

Summary: Alfred has been very distracted at the world meeting and Germany is determined to find out why. What he discovers is shocking and opens his eyes to many things he never noticed before. After seeing this new side to Alfred Ludwig falls in love with him and becomes determined to woo him. However not only does Alfred have many friends that are very protective and very sure he's not worthy of Alfred...he has no idea how to do it in the first place...this may be harder than he first thought.

Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then this would've happened in the series.

WARNING! This story contains many oc's, some oocness, use of human names, yaoi, violence, slang, and profanity.

America: Alfred F. Jones alias Lior Ezra

**_What Have You Been Up To?  
_**

America looked at himself in his full-length mirror marking off his checklist verbally.

"Wig on right?" He asked himself taking in the golden blond wig that was tied off in low pigtails draped over his shoulders and reaching just below the shoulder blades his natural cowlick Nantucket blending in with the wig perfectly despite still sticking out defiantly. "Check!" He chirped happy with it.

"Doctor specs and color contacts?" He listed adjusting the round, silver thin rimmed glasses over his now chocolate brown eyes. "Check!" He sang happily.

"Lab coat with name tag?" He drawled to himself reproachfully having forgot it last time. He looked down at his attire, a tight black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, a pair of low-rider skinny jeans, white ankle socks, black dress shoes, but no lab coat. He slapped his forehead and began to look around for his wayward coat. "Nearly two hundred years of this and still I forget! I'd lose my head if it weren't attached!" He complained to no one in particular.

"Alfred!" A familiar echoing voice called trying to gain his attention. Alfred turned around quickly and spotted Tony holding out his lab coat, black wallet, and keys for him.

"Thanks Tony, you're the best!" Alfred cried hugging his little alien friend and accepting the pro-offered items.

"Whatever. Bring back Taco Bell for dinner." Tony requested. Alfred nodded in agreement easily and put on the white lab coat the id tag reading 'Lior Ezra' gleaming in the artificial light of the small house. Stuffing his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans and holding his keys firmly he made for the door.

"That's everything so I'm going to the clinic now!" Alfred announced leaving.

"Later!" Tony replied before he closed the door. Alfred walked over to his car smiling up at the still dark sky and taking a breath of the cool morning air. Alfred opened the door of his shabby but reliable car and got in. He drove off towards the city and out of the small neighborhood. It took him about half an hour to reach his destination. Alfred parked and walked up to the small two story building with beautiful curling letters spelling out 'Hopeful Dreams Free Clinic' spelled neatly in the glass doors the hours and days it was open printed just below it. Walking inside he was immediately greeted by the soft scent of lilies. He smiled brightly at the nurse behind the glass window. The nurse smiled back and opened the window.

"Good morning Dr. Ezra! How was your night?" The nurse greeted happily a bright smile on his dark round face.

"Mike! I told you to call me Lior!" Alfred scolded lightly a friendly laugh in his voice. Mike laughed sheepishly his dark brown eyes closing.

"Sorry Lior, I keep forgetting. So how have you been?" Mike replied opening his eyes to watch Alfred's face eagerly for a response.

"I've been great. I finally got to see Zombieland! You were right it was a riot." Alfred told him happily, Mike beamed practically bouncing in his seat.

"I told you! It's wicked! You should see Kick Ass too, it speaks for itself." Mike laughed. Alfred laughed and nodded as a door in the waiting room opened and a tall busty red-head walked in. She spotted Alfred and walked over.

"Ezra, the brat's been dying to see you. Little bastard won't listen to anything I say." The woman complained her sparkling green eyes and the upward twitch of her lips betraying her amusement. Alfred laughed.

"Really? Don't worry about it Mallory I'll talk to Dylan." Alfred assured her. Mallory huffed and narrowed her eyes at him pointing a scolding finger at Alfred's chest, she was a good foot shorter than him but still managed to look intimidating.

"You make sure that he takes his antibiotics or no cupcakes for either of you." Mallory warned him. Alfred held up his hands in surrender chuckling.

"Okay, okay. I'll go make sure he takes his meds." Alfred replied hearing Mike laughing and trying to muffle it behind him. He rushed over to the door behind the waiting room so he could go to Dylan's room.

"I don't see what you're laughing about Mike, you were supposed to get those files transfered to the medical center! You won't get any cupcakes either if that's not done!" He heard Mallory say behind him.

"But Maaallorrryyyyy!" He heard Mike whine causing him to laugh. He made his way to the second floor where the staying patient ward was and walked the familiar path to Dylan's room. Alfred poked his head inside the room and saw Dylan's small form sat up looking out the window at the rising sun the warm light casting a soft glow on his messy golden hair and pale peachy skin. Horrible racking coughs shook his tiny frame interrupting his gazing. Alfred rushed in concern filling his whole being. He placed gentle hands on Dylan's shoulders and carefully rubbed between his shoulder blades offering as much comfort as he could. Dylan got his breathing under control and smiled brightly at Alfred his wide blue eyes shining and his cheeks flushed with fever.

"Dr. Ezra! You're back." Dylan said softly sounding so relieved.

"Of course I'm back." Alfred replied cheerfully. "Why didn't you want to take your medicine?" Alfred asked worry etched into his soft features and causing Dylan to look down guiltily.

"I just wanted to make sure you would come back." Dylan confessed softly. Alfred sighed and hugged Dylan gently.

"You worried poor Mallory. She likes you very much and she really wants you to get better but you won't if you don't take your medicine." Alfred reprimanded him gently. Dylan was silent for a moment.

"She...was really worried about me?" Dylan asked pensively. Alfred pulled back and smiled brightly.

"Of course she was! She really likes you. Even if she acts all tough she's a total softy and adores you." Alfred told him honestly. Dylan smiled widely and nodded. "Are you ready for your medicine?" Dylan made a face but nodded. "That's my big strong man!" Dylan beamed and flexed nonexistent muscles making Alfred laugh, Dylan quickly followed giggling softly. Alfred got up and handed Dylan his medication sitting on his bedside table with a plastic cup of apple juice and a half-eaten cup of yogurt. "You didn't eat all your yogurt. Is your stomach feeling alright?" Dylan chased down his pills with the apple juice.

"I'm just not all that hungry...Sorry." Dylan said his voice soft. Alfred shook his head and smiled.

"It's alright. But you'll eat more at lunch won't you?" Alfred requested carefully. Dylan smiled and nodded. "I have to go take care of the other patients now but just push the call button if you need me okay?" Alfred collected the empty juice cup and yogurt.

"Okay. Can I have the coloring book and crayons?" Dylan replied hopefully. Alfred nodded smiling.

"Of course you can!" Alfred pulled the supplies out of the side table drawer and put them on the bed try moving it in front of Dylan.

"Thanks Dr. Ezra." Dylan smiled happily and Alfred ruffled his hair. Alfred left the room and continued down the hall stopping in front of a door down the hall. He knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Madam Claudette? Lady Coralie?" Alfred asked gently. Two elderly women that looked exactly the same with curling white hair and wise hazel eyes looked up from some knitting. The elderly woman on the left Coralie was knitting something yellow while the other called Claudette was knitting something purple.

"Dr. Ezra! Come in Dear!" Coralie said her voice quivering but strong. Alfred beamed at them and walked inside.

"It's wonderful to see you Dear." Claudette said in the same voice.

"It's great to see you too Madam Claudette, Lady Coralie. How are you pretty ladies feeling today?" Alfred replied happily picking up their charts and checking over them. The ladies giggled.

"Such a charmer!" Claudette voiced with a bright smile on her face.

"If I were forty years younger." Coralie giggled.

"If you were forty years younger you'd still be a wrinkly blue hair you old crone." Claudette prottested rolling her eyes.

"Hm! Well you would still be older dear sister." Coralie snapped back turning her nose up at the other.

"And I'd still be prettier." Claudette replied smugly. Alfred shook his head laughing.

"Now, now ladies. There's no need to fight over silly things, after all you're still young!" Alfred said cheerfully making the two women laugh.

"Ah, your a good boy Dr. Ezra." Coralie complimented..

"Treating these old ladies like queens. The world ought to have more fine people like you." Claudette sighed wistfully. Alfred laughed.

"I think my big brother would disagree with you. But he's a grumpy old fart that likes scones." Alfred told them making a face, the women laughed.

"Well, I think the poor thing is missing out on someone wonderful." Claudette said kindly.

"Someone ought to beat the silly child with a rubber hose." Coralie snorted making Alfred laugh.

"Well, I'm glad that you lovely ladies like me. Your charts look great, one more day and you should be able to go home. I'll miss you ladies." Alfred told them sincerely. The women smiled brightly.

"We'll miss you too Dear." Coralie said fondly.

"Thank you, for taking care of these old hags when no one else would." Claudette said truly grateful, Coralie nodded in agreement tearing up a little.

"I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come along when you did." Coralie sniffled. Alfred blushed and smiled.

"You ladies are tough, I'm sure you would have been just fine without me." Alfred replied sheepishly. The women shook their heads smiling.

"Such a good boy." They said together, Alfred beamed at them and shook his head.

"I'm gonna make my rounds and get back to work. I'll see you pretty ladies later." Alfred said brightly waving at them.

"See you later Dr. Ezra." They said together again waving to him as well. Alfred made his way down the hall again to his last stop before he had to tend to the first floor patients. He knocked on another door poking his head in and smiling at the tall tan skinned man with dark hair and eyes reading a book. The man looked up and smiled fondly at Alfred.

"Dr. Ezra, is good to see you." The man spoke with a thick Indian accent.

"Good morning Mr. Dhiraj!" Alfred greeted bright and genuinely happy. "How are you feeling this morning? Light headed? Hungry? Any pain?" Alfred asked his face conveying his concern for the man's wellbeing. The man laughed.

"Is alright Doctor. I am only a little hungry and sore. The boy Mike, he take good care of me." Dhijar replied. Alfred smiled brightly.

"Good I'm glad. I'll have one of the nurses bring you up some food then. You should be all set to go by tonight, but remember don't use your arm or you'll tear the stitches right out of your shoulder." Alfred told him sternly. Dhijar gave him a sheepish smile.

"Am sorry. I forget I have stitches, can't feel with medicine." Dhijar said embarrassed. Alfred smiled at him easily forgiving the man.

"It's alright I just wish you'd be more careful. I would like you to get better so it doesn't hurt even without the medication." Alfred spoke voice gentle and sincere. Dhijar nodded.

"I am thankful to you that you take care of me." Dhijar said sincerely. Alfred smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing." Alfred said brushing it off. "But how do you get hurt so often?"

"I work in factory and am very clumsy. Work does not pay so good and work does not have insurance." Dhijar told him, Alfred looked horrified.

"That's awful! All dangerous work places are supposed to have insurance for the workers! Something should be done about this." Alfred decided hands on his slim hips. Dhijar waved him off.

"Is okay Dr. Ezra. I can not afford to lose job so I keep working." Dhijar said softly. Alfred looked at him sadly.

"Mr. Dhijar if you need help I'll help you. You work so hard, let me help you out." Alfred pleaded softly. Dhijar smiled gratefully at Alfred.

"You are good man Doctor. You help already. You fix me when broken or sick for no money. You even help me pay for rent when I need." Dhijar wished to comfort Alfred because he was so genuinely sad that he could not do more. Alfred looked thoughtful before beaming brightly.

"I can help you find a better job! I have a friend that works with the employment office. I bet he could find you a safer job with better pay!" Alfred told him brightly. Dhijar's eyes widened for a moment before a soft smile stretched across his face.

"No, no. You already do so much." Dhijar replied.

"It's alright! I can do this no problem just leave it to me!" Alfred said brightly. "For now I gotta tend to the other patients! Little Stephy had an appointment set for nine."

"Go on then. I see you later." Dhijar laughed. Alfred waved walking towards the door.

"See ya later Mr. Dhijar!" Alfred called leaving the room and heading down the hall toward the elevator. Once he reached the first floor a short bubbly young lady in scrubs began bouncing on her heels her short black hair bouncing with her and her gray eyes sparkling in glee.

"Li-Li! Good morning! Stephy's waiting in room five!" The young woman told him her voice cheerful and bright. She rushed forward and hugged Alfred tightly around the middle and dragged him forward. "You're too skinny Li-Li you should eat more! Isn't today wonderful? What did you have for breakfast? Mike brought dunkin's!" She talked a mile a minute and Alfred laughed knowing she was probably hopped up on caffeine.

"Georgina slow down! Have you breathed today?" Alfred teased a fond smile on his face. Georgina grinned at him and took a deep obnoxious breath causing Alfred to snort and shake his head.

"There I've done my breathing for the day! Stephy's waiting so go see her before she drives poor Anya crazy." Georgina ordered pushing him towards the door while she went off to a different door. Alfred laughed and walked into the room. Waiting inside was an adorable small girl and a woman who was very obviously her mother.

"Stephanie behave yourself angel." The woman scolded with a thick New York accent though a fond smile played at her lips. The little girl giggled pulling on her curly dark brown pigtails.

"Stephy! Mrs. Ross! It's been ages!" Alfred greeted happily. Stephanie squealed and tried to jump down from the examination bed but her mother caught her.

"Big Brover!" Stephanie called excitedly holding her arms out for Alfred to pick her up. Alfred walked over chuckling and scooped her up from her laughing mothers arms.

"Wow Stephy! You get bigger every time I see you! I bet you'll be taller than me one day!" Alfred exclaimed cheerfully causing Mrs. Ross to laugh and Stephanie to flex her left arm.

"I eated all my green beans so I get big like da man dat onned da can!" Stephanie bragged with a bright smile. Mrs. Ross nodded with a proud smile.

"She sure did. She's been very good lately." Mrs. Ross verified.

"Wow! You're gonna be a super hero one day if you keep it up!" Alfred said optimistically.

"Yay!" Stephanie cried throwing her arms into the air happily. Alfred laughed and placed her on the examination bed and checked her over to make sure she was healthy and growing right. When he was done he walled over to the counter and pulled out some stickers of super heroes and different flavored lollipops.

"You've done an awesome job lately Stephy! I have a special treat for you!" Alfred told her kindly holding out the prizes. "Go ahead and pick a sticker and a pop!" Stephanie squealed excitedly clapping. She scrunched up her adorable face in careful consideration.

"I wan da Bat Man an da yellow!" Stephanie cried holding out eager hands. Alfred laughed and handed over the small gifts earning a happy giggle from the small girl and a little laugh from Mrs. Ross. Mrs. Ross scooped Stephanie up while the child was busy sticking the sticker to her over-alls and sucking on the lollipop.

"Thank you Dr. Ezra." Mrs. Ross spoke gratefully a fond smile on her tired but beautiful face. Alfred smiled kindly.

"It's no problem Mrs. Ross. I totally love Stephy she's so adorable!" Alfred said fondly. "Remember if you ever need help we're all here to help." Alfred told her sincerely. Mrs. Ross smiled gently and nodded.

"Well see you again for Paul's appointment." Mrs. Ross said waving.

"Bye-bye Big Brover!" Stephanie cried disappointed to be leaving so soon.

"Bye Stephy! Bye Mrs. Ross! See you again" Alfred bid them waving and smiling brightly. After that Alfred continued through his day meeting and helping many people. It was tiring but fulfilling work and it made Alfred happy. Late in the evening Alfred walked back into his home a bag of Taco Bell food in his hand. Tony greeted him at the door and took the bag out of his hand and went out to the kitchen while Alfred got out of his disguise. When he was headed back out to the kitchen the phone rang causing him to change direction. Alfred picked up the phone.

"Alfred F. Jones speaking." He greeted.

"America I'm sorry to do this but I need you to go to an emergency UN meeting." His boss's voice apologised over the phone.

"But Sir! I have patients that need care and-" Alfred began.

"I know America and I'm sorry to do this to you. I made sure the meeting would be held in New York so that you could help in an emergency." His boss interrupted trying to comfort Alfred a little. Alfred sighed in resignation.

"Okay Sir...What's this one for?" Alfred questioned solemnly.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: How was it? How was it? (excitedly waiting for feedback)


	2. No Calls During the Meeting!

WARNING! This story contains many oc's, some oocness, use of human names, yaoi, violence, slang, and profanity.

America: Alfred F. Jones alias Lior Ezra

Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt(sp?)

Prussia: Gilbert (forgot his last name)

England: Arthur Kirkland

Canada: Matthew Williams

France: Francis Bonnefoy(sp?)

North Italy: Feliciano Vargas

South Italy: Romano Vargas

China: Yao Wang

Japan: Kiku Honda

Yami Ryo: I'll add more as I remember...

/Song\: E.T. by Katy Perry

**_No Calls During the Meeting!  
_**

Alfred sighed, completely bored with the meeting and worried about his patients. He tapped his foot impatiently and chewed on his fingernails. He felt his neighbor suddenly elbow him and looked over.

"What is wrong with you today you git?" Arthur demanded in a whisper, glaring at him. Alfred shrugged.

"It's nothing, never mind." Alfred assured him quietly. Arthur furrowed his brows in concern for his former colony.

"Don't chew your nails, it's disgusting." Arthur scolded, slapping Alfred's hands away from his mouth. Alfred scowled at him and pushed Arthur's hand away with annoyance.

"Knock it off Artie." Alfred hissed. Arthur scowled in response.

"Then don't chew your nails." Arthur replied, Alfred huffed in response and turned away, ignoring Arthur and chewing obnoxiously on his fingers once more. Arthur whacked his shoulder.

"You are lucky you're too big to bend over my knee, you great git!" Arthur hissed, Alfred stuck his tongue out at him. Arthur resisted the urge to smack Alfred and simply huffed.

"You two! No side-conversations!" Ludwig scolded from his seat across from them. Arthur looked insulted and Alfred rolled his eyes, turning back to the front of the room and going back to his worried foot-tapping... Though he began tapping the desk with his thumb and middle finger in place of chewing his nails. Arthur sighed, throwing Alfred one more concerned glance before turning to the speaker again. Ludwig watched Alfred's nervous ticks, growing more and more curious as to what could possibly concern the superpower so much. Suddenly, music began to belt from Alfred's bomber jacket.

/Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison\

Alfred got up quickly and pulled his flip-phone out of his pocket, heading for the door quickly.

/Take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction\

Alfred closed the doors behind himself, cutting off the rest of the song and any chance the other nations had of hearing what the call was about. Feliciano gave the door a concerned glance.

"Ludwig, do you think Alfred is okay?" Feliciano asked.

"That dumbass is probably just waiting for a delivery of his shitty burgers!" Romano sneered, cutting in.

"America-san has never behaved this way during a meeting before." Kiku voiced his own concerns and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Something is seriously wrong." Arthur spoke up in agreement.

"I'm sure it is something silly Angleterre." Francis protested flippantly causing Arthur to scowl and slam his fist onto the table.

"Something is wrong, you bloody daft frog!" Arthur snapped at him angrily.

"You know, when I went to visit him a few weeks ago, Tony wouldn't let me see him." Matthew put in softly. The others looked at him blankly.

"I apologize but who are you?" Arthur asked, embarrassed and making Matthew pout in frustration.

"I'm Canada!" Matthew informed him, very upset that no one seemed to remember him. Except for France and Prussia. But Prussia wasn't here and France was... Being France.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Matthew dear." Arthur apologized. Matthew sighed in depression.

"Maybe Amerika is sick, да?" Ivan suggested, cheerfully smiling.

"I hope not." Kiku said softly, a concerned frown on his face.

"Why do we not just ask, aru?" China interjected reasonably.

"Ja, that would be the best option." Ludwig said in agreement.

"Ve~! Okay!" Feliciano cheered. Alfred poked his head back into the room, a troubled expression on his face.

"There's been an emergency I have to go take care of. Sorry." Alfred informed them quickly, leaving and snapping the door shut before any of them could speak. Arthur slammed his hands onto the table.

"I told you something was wrong!" Arthur cried angrily.

"Oh no...Maybe we should follow him?" Matthew suggested though, it apparently went unheard with the commotion Arthur was making. Ludwig sighed and got up to follow Alfred, determined to find out what was going on with the larger, though shorter, nation. He slipped out of the room and quickly followed after Alfred. This mission would require some stealth and a lot of patience. Luckily enough, Ludwig had plenty of both. It took some time, and he was almost caught twice, but he was able to follow Alfred to the bathroom of the first floor of the building. At first he was not sure what had happened... He saw Alfred go in; but a few minutes later the only one he saw come out was a tall, thin, but beautiful, blond wearing a lab coat and name tag. Ludwig examined this person critically; taking in every detail, including the name on the tag. Ludwig knew for a fact that non-nations were forbidden within the building and concluded that Alfred had changed into a disguise for some inexplicable reason. Curious as to what could possibly require him to disguise himself, Ludwig followed close behind Alfred right up until he got into his car.

Thinking quickly, Ludwig returned to the building and located a computer rather quickly. Recalling the name on the tag, Ludwig typed it into a search engine and could not help but feel relieved that the name 'Lior Ezra' was so unique that there was only one in the entire city. Printing out the information of the clinic and directions to it, Ludwig got into his own car and made his way to the place that was on the paper. It took about twenty minutes to find his way, but he managed to do it. Ludwig sat in his car in the small parking lot, thinking carefully about his next move. He contemplating confronting the young wayward nation in the clinic. However, that did not seem an intelligent thing to do. Reaching a conclusion, Ludwig got out and walked over to Alfred's car to wait for the other nation patiently.

It was hours before Alfred came out of the building, still disguised and looking very tired. His head was down and he rubbed at his eyes as he walked in a familiar path to his own car. As he approached his car, he lifted his head and put his hand in his pocket to grab his keys. Seeing that Ludwig waiting by his car startled him so badly he actually stumbled as his eyes widened. Ludwig gave him a firm look and Alfred had the urge to laugh sheepishly and shrug at him, though he refrained from doing so. In a last ditch effort and vain hope he spoke up, softening his own voice.

"May I help you, sir?" Alfred asked hopefully. Ludwig resisted the urge to sigh and stared harder at the other nation.

"What are you doing here dressed like that?" Ludwig asked instead, his voice leaving no room for doubt that he knew who Alfred was. Alfred sighed and looked around carefully, hoping no one else was there as well. Seeing no one, Alfred motioned towards his car.

"Can we talk about this inside the car then? Where we're less likely to be heard?" Alfred pleaded gently. Ludwig nodded swiftly, having no qualms about the discussion becoming private. The two got into the car and remained silent for a moment. Growing impatient with Alfred's unusual silence, Ludwig spoke up again.

"America, what are you doing here and why are you disguised?" Ludwig asked, though it sounded more like a command than anything. Alfred sighed, clunking his forehead against the steering wheel and leaving it there.

"This is what I do when we don't have meetings...I'm a doctor for a free clinic. It's the only way I can help my people directly." Alfred confessed, lifting his head off the steering wheel and looking Ludwig directly in the eyes. Ludwig nodded in understand.

"I can understand that you wish to help your people. However, that does not explain the secrecy or disguise." Ludwig voiced.

"Both are for my protection..." Alfred told him honestly. Ludwig grew confused for a moment.

"Protection?" Ludwig asked.

"You are familiar with the Hippocratic oath, yes?" Alfred asked carefully.

"Yes. That explains nothing." Ludwig told him impatiently. Alfred regarded Ludwig carefully, as though judging him on some level.

"Ludwig...I'm a pacifist." Alfred confessed carefully, stiffening slightly and waiting for something. Ludwig looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

"You cannot be serious." Ludwig denied.

"It's not only against my oath to harm another person; it is against my personal beliefs...I've never actually _fought_ in any of the wars that I've had. I've only ever been medical help or one of the ones issuing orders. My people, my bosses, all of them have always done their best to hide this. In fact, the only war I ever actually fought in was the revolutionary war and only the battle against England himself... and to tell the truth I only fought England himself. I didn't even actually hit him at all...I just sort of held him off." Alfred confessed, honest and very nervous. "I've never been the one actually fighting, my people always fight for me...they protect me. In return for them protecting me and not making me fight, I work here and on the battle field. I heal as many as I can as well as I can." Watching Alfred confess to all of this, Ludwig was forced to believe him. He could tell that Alfred was being honest... And thinking back to all the battles that he had fought with Alfred, there had always been others there that he had ordered to attack in his place.

"Do the other nations know any of this?" Ludwig asked uncertainly. Alfred shook his head, his eyes becoming pleading.

"Ludwig please ,you can't tell anyone! If any of them find out, they might try to attack me or my people and I don't want another war please, please don't tell anyone. Should my boss find out that _you_ even know, he'll declare war in an effort to silence you. Please don't tell anyone." Alfred pleaded desperately. Ludwig was shocked for a moment, before nodding firmly.

"I will tell no one what I know." Ludwig vowed seriously. Alfred sighed in great relief.

"Thank you Ludwig. You have no idea how much this means to me." Alfred told him, smiling beautifully. Ludwig's cheeks flushed with that smile directed at him and looked away.

"R-right well," Ludwig replied, embarrassed. "What were you called here for?"

"Poor little Stephanie's appendix almost burst on her. Poor little thing is recovering from surgery in one of the over-night rooms. She'll be fine but that's a shitty thing to happen to such a little kid." Alfred told him, sympathetic to the small child's plight. Ludwig cringed and nodded; it was pretty terrible. "This is the only free clinic in the whole city, you know...The people that come here don't have insurance and they can hardly afford to live, let alone afford proper health care...The really sad thing is that Stephanie would have died had she been taken to the emergency room at one of the bigger hospitals..." Alfred looked genuinely mournful as he confessed this fact. Ludwig looked at Alfred carefully. He was not very good with emotional things, but he knew that Alfred was feeling upset. In an act almost completely out of character for him, he reached over and pulled Alfred into a comforting embrace. Surprised, Alfred did not move for a moment. Slowly at first, then more quickly, Alfred returned the embrace, burying his face into Ludwig's neck and accepting the comfort offered to him. It felt nice having someone to share this aspect of his life with. Maybe Ludwig finding out was not so bad.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: There ya go! Thank my muse akuoni who is insanely awesome and helped me when I got stuck on this like a hundred times. Oh, and for the sake of the story the Hippocratic Oath says you can't hurt anyone knowingly.


	3. Thinking of You

America: Alfred F. Jones alias Lior Ezra

Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

South Italy: Lovino Vargas

Yami Ryo: These are corrections cause apparently I had the names wrong. 'Cept for Alfred, him I knew and I just have on there because I don't want anyone to forget his disguise.

**_Thinking of You  
_**

Ludwig sat in his hotel room, thinking quietly to himself as he did some paperwork for the next world meeting. The recent discovery of America's pacifism was...unusual to say the least. He would have never thought such a powerful nation so steeped in blood and war was so against violence, or was a doctor for that matter! He had no idea what to think of this new development. Although he knew it was not some recent whim the other nation had; it was so unusual for a powerful nation, or any nation really to be a true pacifist. Even neutral nations defended their people violently themselves, but to have it the opposite was a little unusual. Ludwig sighed as he looked at his papers, noticing he had gotten nothing done at all.

Ludwig got up and began to pace his hotel room as he continued thinking, ignoring the knocking that sounded at his door. As he continued to pace, his door burst open and his brother Gilbert and friend Italy ran into the room suddenly, causing him to pause in his pacing to glare at them.

"Why have you two felt the need to barge into my room?" Ludwig asked stoically, though his expression was one of exasperation.

"We were worried for you Ludwig, vee~." Feliciano cried, rushing over to him and hugging him around the middle.

"Ja Bruder! You've been acting really un-awesome since you went and tailed America." Gilbert told him loudly. "What happened with that anyway?"

Ludwig froze thoughtfully for a few moments.

"I am unsure of what I saw... More research will have to be done." Ludwig decided. Feliciano frowned.

"Vee~, I don't know Ludwig. Isn't it America's business what he does? I don't think you should pry." Feliciano protested worriedly.

"That may be, but what's going on has the potential to become dangerous." Ludwig replied evenly. Feliciano grinned.

"You're worried about America? That's so sweet, vee~!" Feliciano gushed happily, causing Gilbert to laugh boisterously.

"Y-you're worried about America? !" Gilbert teased, laughing so hard that tears gathered in his eyes. Ludwig scowled at his older brother and fought down a blush, determined not to give his brother the satisfaction of seeing him uncomfortable.

"You two may leave now." Ludwig told them, sighing in annoyance.

"Fine, fine. I have to go tell Francis and Antonio anyway." Gilbert replied, still laughing at him.

"Ve~ Okay Ludwig, but can I make a suggestion?" Feliciano asked sweetly; Ludwig gave him a suspicious look and nodded.

"Go talk to America. You're worried about him, so you should talk about it with him. Maybe he can help ease your worries, vee~." Feliciano suggested with a kind smile, but serious voice. Ludwig looked at Feliciano in surprise before nodding in agreement at the rather sound suggestion.

"I will take note of your suggestion." Ludwig promised seriously, causing Feliciano to grin happily.

"Yay! Bye Ludwig! Good luck with your crush, vee~!" Feliciano cried out, hugging Ludwig's middle tightly, giggling, and running off before Ludwig could retaliate. Ludwig glared after his friend, exasperated. Sighing, Ludwig decided to go out and find Alfred to talk with.

* * *

After looking around the hotel for a while and going out to find Alfred's car gone, Ludwig came to the conclusion that Alfred must be back at the clinic and got into his own car to go there himself. It did not take long for him to reach the clinic and see that Alfred's car was in fact just outside of the building. Ludwig took a breath, got out of the car and made his way inside the clinic. Walking inside, the first person he saw was a bubbly young lady chatting with a rather shy looking young man behind a glass reception area. She chattered excitedly and turned to beam at Ludwig the moment he stepped within three feet of the two.

"Hi! I'm Georgina! Are you hurt? Do you need a check up?" The woman spoke quickly, hardly taking a breath between her sentences and smiling so hard Ludwig wondered if her face hurt.

"...I am Ludwig...I am...a friend of Lior Ezra...I thought perhaps we could get lunch together..." Ludwig told them a little uncertainly. Georgina and the man behind the glass looked at him in disbelief for a few moments before their eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Really?" Georgina asked in disbelief. "I don't think Lior's ever mentioned a Ludwig, has he Mike?" Georgina turned to look at the man behind the glass. Mike gave an uncertain frown and shook his head.

"The only friend he's ever mentioned was his roommate Tony..." Mike replied uneasily, looking at Ludwig as though he might snap and kill them. Ludwig was surprised at the defensiveness the two displayed.

"It has been a while since we have last seen each other..." Ludwig replied, hoping that perhaps it would be a reasonable excuse. However, Georgina and Mike remained suspicious of him. Georgina was about to comment when Alfred stepped into the room from a door off to the side.

"Hey guys, I'm going to Micky D's you want-...Ludwig?" Alfred voiced, walking into the room and looking at Ludwig curiously.

"It has been a while since we have gotten lunch together...I thought perhaps we could do that today?" Ludwig offered, feeling slightly nervous for a reason he could not quite comprehend. Alfred smiled in amusement.

"Ludwig, we haven't gotten lunch together in years." Alfred told him with a light chuckle. Ludwig's facial expression did not change though, his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Wait! You really know this guy Lior?" Georgina demanded, flabbergasted. Alfred walked up to the three of them, smiling fondly.

"I do know him. He's an old friend of mine," Alfred told Georgina and Mike sincerely before turning to Ludwig. "I hope you don't mind fast food Ludwig; I only have half an hour to eat. Do you guys want anything while I'm out with Ludwig?" Georgina jumped up and down excitedly.

"I want a Big Mac!" Georgina shouted.

"I'll just have an Oreo McFlurry." Mike said much more calmly than Georgina. Alfred nodded at his two coworkers and turned to Ludwig.

"Shall we get going?" Alfred asked Ludwig. Ludwig nodded his consent and the two left the clinic together. Georgina turned to Mike immediately.

"Did you _SEE_ that guy! ?" Georgina demanded angrily. Mike nodded, a concerned expression on his face. "He looked like a damn thug! There's no _way _that guy is good news!"

"Maybe we shouldn't judge by appearances Gina...I mean Lior does seem to know him well enough to go off somewhere alone with him..." Mike said uncertainly.

"Mike, you know that Lior is nice to everyone. We have to look out for him or he'll really get himself into trouble!" Georgina complained, worry thick in her voice. Mike sighed but nodded in agreement.

"We should tell Mallory." Georgina decided running off to find the other doctor. Mike opened his mouth and stood quickly to say something, but Georgina was already gone.

* * *

Alfred sat in the back of McDonald's with Ludwig, eating a few Big Mac's and waiting for Ludwig to tell him why he suddenly felt the urge to sit and have lunch with him.

"What did you need to know?" Alfred asked easily with a kind smile.

"I am simply curious. Why did you choose to become a pacifist?" Ludwig asked sincerely curious. Alfred chewed thoughtfully on his cheeseburger for a while before swallowing and speaking up.

"When I was still a colony I had a friend...They were human and I understood that they would die long before I would, I _understood_ that. But my friend...Raynard...He was protecting me and he...He got hurt very badly and...I watched him die in agony...I just...I felt so helpless watching him writhe in pain like that and I wished I could have stopped his pain but I didn't know how to help him. Raynard died and I fell into a depression...One of the servants that I was always left with brought me to a doctor, believing I was ill and I told the doctor about what had happened. They asked me if I wanted to learn how to save lives. I became apprenticed to that doctor and he taught me how to save people...I just wanted to save people..." Alfred told him honestly, eyes shining with unshed tears. Ludwig nodded in understanding, eating his fries thoughtfully.

"I can understand your wish to save others...However you must have understood that you cannot save everyone." Ludwig replied gently.

"I know that I do. But I want to at least try to save as many people as I can." Alfred told him eyes shining with a determined light. Ludwig studied him for a moment before nodding.

"That is noble of you," He said softly. Alfred smiled softly and shrugged.

"So I have been told."

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Special thanks to my beta akuoni!


End file.
